


Not the monster- Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Not the monster- Drarry

"come on Dray. You Will be fine." Harry kissed him, and for a moment , Dracos worries faded.  
He frowned:" they hate me . Fred was killed by the side i was forced to be on during the war."  
"The Weasley family is very acceptant. They wont make a problem of this once they see you are not who they thought you were. Just like they didnt mind me being gay." Harry assured him.  
Little did Harry know Draco had kept a secret about one of the Weasleys....

\--------- --------- -------- --------- -------- -------------  
During the years of the war

Draco stood shivering in the hall, soon he would meet the dark lord himself. He wasn't looking forward to it. He didnt ask to become a death eater, yet here he was... 

The door swung open, and Draco was called inside. Cautiously he took his first steps into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a head full of red hair sitting at the table. 

A Weasley???  
\--------- --------- -------- --------- -------- -------------

The two boys stepped inside the warm kitchen of the Burrow , and Harry took a firm hold of dracos hand. 

"Everyone.... I want you to meet my boyfriend." 

And suddenly all eyes were on Draco. Ron was the first to react.  
"But... Wasn't he like your enemy? Bloody hell Harry, you're confusing me." 

"Wasn't he like a Total douchebag? Are you going to be a douchebag now, Harry?" George asked. 

Immediately, he was scolded by Molly.  
"If Harry loves him, he Will be okay. I believe People can change. Please give him a chance , George. I know it's dificult, But do it for our Harry." 

"I Cant believe you brought a death eater in this house. While you know they killed our brother ." Percy said sourly. And that was the moment Draco snapped. 

"Oh you're the one to talk, Percy. Shall i Tell your family what I know about you?"  
"What could you possibily know?" Percy said. But Draco could see he was uncomfortable. 

"OH you know, your dirty little secret."Draco said.  
"You shut your filthy mouth." Percy hissed.  
"As you wish. Ronald, if you would do me the honour of lifting up your brothers sleeve?" Draco asked politely. Ron was confused, But tried to do as told. Until Percy stood up. 

"Rule number three. You shall not give the names of the others. What about that, Draco? Thereby. I switched sides in time."  
Percy hissed, his wand raised to Draco.  
Draco whipped out his wand as Well.  
"You realise the war is over and the dark lord was the one guilty for the death of your brother, not me?" 

"What is going on?" Harry frowned. Draco looked at him.  
"Isn't it obvious Potter?  Percy Weasley was a death eater. Just like me..."  
It was like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen. It was utter chaos, and when Molly had everyone settled down again, Percy had fled to his room.  
"My own son..." She sighed and wiped away her tears. Then she looked at Draco, and she tried to smile her warmest smile, despite the shocking news she received.  
"Its good you told us ... Welcome to the family, Draco."


End file.
